The Love Between The Meister and Weapon
by Shakana1
Summary: This is a 2 writer story, between me and Megumi543. The Bold writing is Megumi, and the normal is me, Shakana1. It will not be continued.
1. Nothing Normal

Chapter 1 : Nothing Normal

**Hi, my name is Kenshin. My meister's name is Kurotori; we are the DWMA training group! Kurotori is 14, I am 13. We live together in an apartment, bigger than any other. We fight together and do what any team/ group would! J Lord Death has kindly given a place to stay; otherwise we would have to stay in the little rooms that they provide. We have a long story, we came to the academy by force, I hated being a weapon, and it was so ANNOYING! I'm still a weapon but back then I was used. I am a sniper you see, I used to help Lord Death PERSONALLY, and I was his so called gun. Then he saw Kurotori and brought her to me. I loved ever since, she my meister and I will die for her if I so must! **

**"WAKE UP! We are going to be late for school, hurry it up." She said. I leaned up. "Were you watching me sleep?" She laughed,**

**"No. I am only here because I am your meister so SHUT UP!" I went into the bathroom and changed, I wore my favorite shirt it was white with a black tie. Also black pants, Kurotori wore a white shirt with a corset thing; I couldn't tell if she was wearing a skirt. I pushed up my glasses, brushed my long white hair and said to Kurotori: **

**"Ready to go?" I asked plainly. She nodded, tripped me when I was walking, "Pipsqueak!" My demonic aura had awakened. **

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I AM NOT SHORT AND I AM NOT SOMEONE YOU WANT TO TRIP!" I ran past her and walked to school alone. She caught up to me quickly; I was greeted by Lord Death.**

**"Kenshin," he smiled "How are you today? Good I see….. Maybe not…." **

**Sid saw me, patted me on the back. BAD MISTAKE,**

**"I AM NOT SHORT!" He looked awfully confused. "I never sad you were, but now that you mention it… You are kind of short." **

**Kurotori ran after me, "Sorry about that Sid." She found me in the library, looking at a book called "The way to grow" "**

**What do you have there?" She asked…**

_Kurotori's POV_

He put the book down and glared at me, his demon aura still flaring. I scratched the back of my head and half smiled.

"Ok I'm sorry, your not _that_ short." I laughed, his face softened and he stood up and looked at me. I just kinda awkwardly stood there for a moment before brushing some lint off my pants, then he sighed and we both walked out of the library and down the hall and into the classroom. Not many people were there yet, so I started messing around with the teachers stuff while Kenshin took his seat and watched me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"I believe I'm 'snooping', ya know, seeing what Stein has planned for us today!"

He sighed and started reading his book again, it made me giggle a little while he wasn't looking. After awhile I got bored and sat by him while the other students came in, I always made sure we were early for everything. After all, what if something happened while we weren't there? HA that would never happen. Then Soul and Make came into the room, I streightened up and waved shyly at Soul, he saw me and waved back before coming up to sit by us. Me and him high-fived eachother automatically.

"Hello people." I slurred.

"Hi Kurotori, hi Kenshin!" Maka said cheerfully.

"Hello Maka." Kenshin answered, smiling slightly.

"What's up?" Soul asked, kicking back in his seat.

"Not much." I answered. "How 'bout you?"

"The same." He answered, we both sighed.

Then Kid walked in the room with Liz and Patty, Kenshin sat up more when he saw him. Afterall they were best friends! Kid walked up to us and sat down next to Kenshin, they both immediatly started talking, everyonce and awhile Kenshin would laugh and so would Kid, god those two are good friends! Maka and Soul started yelling at each other shortly after, making me laugh hystarically. But, the second Stein walked in the room everyone was quiet, all eyes were on the teacher now. He went to his desk and saw that one of the desk drawrs (sp?) was open, I help my breath.

_Oh holy crap I forgot to close it! He'll know I was looking through his stuff! _

I mentally screamed, then Stein looked right up at me and I froze.

He just smirked. "Kurotori, would you mind seeing me after class?"

I nodded casually and fiddled with my hair, something I did when I was nervious. After that class started and I turned to Kenshin to see if he'd give me any advice, but he was focusing on class and I didn't want to bother him. Then class ended and everyone started to leave, even Stein had gone off somewhere. I sighed heavily and chuckled.

"Looks like I got away~" I gloated, Kenshin sighed and looked at me.

"You shouldn't have done that in the first place Kuro." He frowned.

"Yeah, but sometimes you need to do things you shouldn't." I smiled, he blinked a couple times then I stood up and sat on my desk. "Sorry, but I like to do things that people wouldn't normally do."

"That's for sure." Soul smirked, I was about to hit him but I heard the classroom door open again, I turned around and saw Stein standing there with a ciggarette, looking up at all of us.

"Miss Kurotori, time to go." He called over.

I bit my bottom lip, wishing I could run away, but honestly? HA Stein would catch me in no time. I slid off my desk and looked at everyone. "If I don't come back alive, you can devide my stuff equally."

That got a few laughs. Once I got all my stuff I walked down and followed Stein out, but not before giving Kenshin one last scared look.

_Kenshins's POV_

**Oh well, I thought. She made the mistake. Its not my fault. I probably should have gone with her if she needed me. **

"**Hey Kenshin, is something bothering y- Oh DAMN! I forgot the toilet paper! !" Kid ran away in terror. **

"**Uh….. ok….? Oh Soul, have you heard of that new manga?" I asked! **

"**The one with the flimsy girl and her weak friend….?" Soul said while looping his finger through his hair. **

"**Yeah! That one….." **

"**I read it… meh its fine. Oh and Kenshin, are you and Kurotori going out yet?" I nodded. **

"**Yeah you are? Cool!" Then I shook it. **

"**I really want to say how pretty she is…. But she doesn't feel the same way! I can just tell! Hahahahahahahahahah! Bo!" Soul looked a little worried that I was acting like that. **

**30 minutes later…**

**Now I am getting worried! I stepped outside the hall. I alone was no match fighting professor, but with me in my sniper mode I could easily kill his soul wavelength down a bit. But there are no high places to shoot from! Here I go again! **

"**:Yo Kenshin! HELP ME OUT!" I transformed, **

"**No I need to tell what I did! You see professor I simply wanted to see what was going to be assigned today, nothing more nothing less. Right Kenshin?" I nodded. Professor Stein looked simply amused that she would do it, not that she hasn't done it before.**

"**Ya know kids? I think I shouldn't have said anything after all you are the training group, wouldn't want ya to get hurt!" He laughed. Kid came don the hall crying and screaming "IF I DIE IT'S THE PAPERS FAULT!" **

This is a 2 person story, Megumi543 is writing too! We will post all the chapters. We will write as much as we can! Thanks!

-Shakana1 And Megumi543


	2. Why Me?

Chapter 2 : Why me?

_Kenshins's POV _

**Hmmmmmmm, I don't know if I should consider this. I was about to take the job when, **

**"Yo Kenshin help me out will ya?" The job was a internet school teacher, I am already a trainer so I turned it down. And besides, I don't want to leave my meister! **

**"Heloooooo?" She asked. **

**"S-sorry. Um….." **

**"Yeah…? I there something you nee-" I kissed her on the cheek. **

**"I have to go, bye!" **

**"Hey wait! WAIT!" I ran out the door, only seeing Kid liz and Patty say **

**"Ready to go to the arcade?" I nodded. "Hey Kenshin," Asked liz "Where's Kurotori?" **

**"She can't come, homework." **

Kurotori's POV

So, after he kissed me on the cheek he ran out of the house yelling goodbye. Then I was alone in the house. And sense no one was there I started to freak out, doing the things a girl would do when she's kissed by the guy she liked;

1) Screaming happily into a pillow

2) Writing in my diary then putting it back under my pillow

3) Eating tons of chocolate for no appartent reason

Ya know, things like that. Then I ran into our livingroom and grabbed the house phone, diling Maka's number and waiting impaintently for her to answer. When she finally did a rush of words flew out of my mouth, I think it sounded something like this;

"'MFREAKINGOUTINEEDYOURHELPMAKA!" (Kenshin Kissed me and then he ran off with other people and I'm freaking out I need your help Maka!)

She gasped over the phone then said she'd be over soon with Tsubaki and...Blair? I sighed and waited for them to come, when they did they all hugged me and told me it was awesome that Kenshin kissed me and stuff like that yadayada. Once we all sat down I noticed that they had brought some bags.

"What are those?" I asked, Blair chuckled.

"Some stuff!" She answered, I scooted away from everyone and eyed them curiously..

"What are you guys planning?" I asked, getting ready to jump out of their reach.

They all laughed and came closer to me, grabbing me before I could jump away from their girly grips of death!

15-20 Minutes Later...

I groaned angrily while biting into a cookie, Tsubaki giggled. "Kurotori you look great!"

After they grabbed me they had done all kinds of evil things to me, like styling my hair and taking it out of it's ponytail, and putting eye shadow and lip gloss and all kinds of things on me! I can't stand wearing girly things! Beside, I don't look good with make up on. Luckily I got to refuse the clothes Blair wanted me to wear, I'm not even going to say what she had for me... But I still had the makeup on. It was already about 9:00 and Kenshin still wasn't home, I always told him to be home before 8:00 at the latest because of school. Once it was 9:45 Maka and everyone had to leave, so I decided to go out and get Kenshin myself. I threw on a jacket and put my hair up again, walking ou tthe door and locking it behind me while I walked down the street.

It was pretty cold out, not much but oh well.

"He said he was going ot the arcade, right? Damn." I cursed under my breath. "AND he kissed me.." I added, blushing at the memory.

Then there was a sudden blast and I felt the pressance of a wicth, I twisted around and started running in the direction I sensed and soon saw a witch, the problem though is that she saw me too. And I had no weapon.. She flew towards me and I dodged, running down another road.

"KENSHIN!"

_Kenshins POV__

**What did I just hear Kurotori? "Um… Kid, I have to go." He smiled and waved good bye. I found her in a church under a chair looking as if she saw a ghost, **

"**Are you alright? And ok?" I asked while being half scared for her. **

"**Yeah….. Kenshin, why did you kiss me?" I blushed, **

"**I like you a lot. I am sorry, if you didn't like it." **

**She smiled, "I like you too!" She kissed me, I blushed hard! **

"**I am sorry…. I called you…. I am so-" I kissed her, she fell back (Sitting down on the chair on my lap) She started to hum, a song that was pretty. She flew into my arms and hugged me, **

"**I am sorry! Sorry!" I was confused why she kept saying it. **

"**For what? You didn't do anything." **

"**But I did, I fell in love." I got angry yet happy for her. **

"**With who?" She looked up, "With you." **

**I gasped, "So uh….. do you want to be my GF?" She made a weird look at me, **

"**GF? What's that?" **

"**G-girl friend."**

**She smiled cheerfully, "Yeah…. OF COURSE!" **

**The next day….**

**We walked into the class room holding hands; we didn't fight that day, Soul looked surprised, Maka sighed, Tsubaki…. Clapped. Blackstar made a face of "WTF MAN!" **

**Professor Stein walked in early, we rushed to our places, Kid Liz and Patty seemed to be in a good mood, unaware we were dating. I turned to him to tell but Professor Stein called out the word; "Raccoons, lizard, Fly's." everyone looked around, **

****Whisper whisper whisper** "What?" "Is he ok?" I sighed, this is Stein for ya. **

**Kurotori was leaning in to kiss me, when Stein noticed. "Please miss Kurotori, no kissing in class." She blushed and was very embarrassed; I did the exact same thing. **

**After class…..**

"**Yo! Kenshin, what was that? She was gonna kiss you!" Soul said with a creepy face, Maka sighed. **

"**Soul," Maka started "They are going out let the poor gut be." **

"**MAKA! What are you saying?" I yelled. **

**Tsubaki shook my hand, "Better treat her nicely!" She said with a smile. Blackstar pulled her back as if he was gonna warn her about me or something. Maka smiled, I hugged her by surprise, she quickly embraced me. **

**Kurotori kissed me, I kissed her back, we love each other. **

**At the apartment…**

"**What do you want for dinner? Pork or steak?" I asked. "I don't care. Steak sounds a lot better though." **

This is a 2 person story, Megumi543 is writing too! We will post all the chapters. We will write as much as we can! Thanks!

-Shakana1 And Megumi543


	3. Birthday

Chapter Three: Birthday

_Kurotori's POV_

I was at the store shopping around the isles, looking for a presant. In exactly 1 day, it would be Kenshin's birthday. And as his girlfriend I had to get him something great! I wanted to throw him a party, but he didn't seem like the guy who'd want a bunch of loud people dancing around...

I sighed, walking around the store for the 5th time today, there were pleanty of cool things he would probably like, but I wanted to get him something he loved!

After awhile I gave up and started walking home, feelinh more then a little sad that I didn't get anything for him yet. Once I got home I hung up my coat and walked into the livingroom, looking all around for Kenshin. I walked over to the couch and saw he was asleep, it was so cute!

I leaned down and brushed some of the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead gently before turning off the light and putting a blanket over him, he twitched a little and I giggled before running to my room and grabbing my pillow. I set up a cute little camp down beside the couch, if he was going to sleep in the livingroom so was I!

_The Next Morning~_

"Kurotori?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Kenshin, he was looking down at me with a odd face that made him look really embarassed.

"Heya!" I yelled, jumping up onto him and hugging him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He laughed and gently hugged me back shyly, I jumped up and smiled. "Now, do you want ramen for breakfest or what?"

He grinned. "Yeah!"

I ran into the kitchen and started making some Beef Ramen, he seemed to like it, like, a ton so I made a bunch. He sat down and we both started eating. "Oh and if you want to skip school today that's fine." I added.

He gave me a surprised look. "Really? Won't we get in a lot of trouble?"

I nodded. "Maybe! So what do you want to do today Kenshin?"

**Kenshin's POV**

"**Maybe bowling, but it costs a lot-" **

"**That's fine, I will borrow some from my brother." **

**I sighed. Kurotori abused her brother's money, like a lot! **

"**Your older brother… Ox...?" I said a bit scared of her answer, yeah that's right her brother is Ox. **

"**Yup! Who else, I would be an only child if he wasn't there." She winked. **

"**I am gonna get dressed." I walked to the bathroom, changed and grabbed my sweater."But first I have to say hi to Kid, he called me up an hour ago." **

**She sighed, "Do you have to..? I am your girlfriend." **

"**Yeah I do, and I looked everywhere for my present, your not good at hiding things so I looked…. Nothing." She looked blue. **

"**Well bye!" I said with a smile.**

"**KUN!" She yelled. She glomped, leaned and kissed me. She could tell I didn't want a kiss. **

_She is to kissy_**I thought, I waved and headed out the door.**

_Kurotori's POV_

As soon as he left I started panicking.

"HOLY CRAP I DON'T HAVE A PRESANT!" I yelled, banging my head again our couch. "AND I HAFT TO GET MONEY FROM OX!"

I stopped yelling and walked over to the phone, picking it up and diling my brothers number. It rang a couple times then he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey bro, it's me." I answered. "I need some cash."

He groaned on the other end. "Again? What is wrong with you!"

I laughed. "Come'on please!"

He sighed. "How much this time?"

"Hmm, we're going bowling so that makes about 20$, and I still need to get him a gift, so let's double that to 40$." I said.

"Fine. But you haft to come to school to get it, just because it's his birthday doesn't mean you can skip." He growled.

"I.. uh.. ok." I agreed. Afterall, Kenshin wouldn't get home for awhile. "I'll head there now,"

"Good. Goodbye." He hung up.

I threw a jacket on then ran out the door, locking it and continuing to DWMA. I got there pretty fast, and I actually made it to class on time. I saw Ox and walked over to him, he was smirking. I stuck out my hand and he handed me the money, I grabbed it and turned around, about to run back to my house and totally blow him off, but, just then Stein walked in and told us class was starting. I turned around and glared at Ox, he smirked and got his notebook out.

Glaring, I walked up to my seat and sat down. Soul and Make weren't there today, and neither was Kid, Patty, or Liz. Sighing, I sat through class and waited until it was over. Which took hours. When it finally ended I jumped out of my chair and got my things together, I sneaked down the stairs and got over to the door, but just as I was about to leave, I heard my name being called. Turning around I looked at Stein, the guy who was calling my name. Standing up streight I looked at him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Lord Death wants to talk to you, so stick around." He smirked. I gulped.

"Ok.."

I walked out of the classroom and started heading towards the death room, I got there pretty fast. The door opened and I walked in, seeing Death up ahead.

"Uh hello?" I called up, he turned around and looked at me.

"Hello there~" He called, I walked up to him and tilted my head.

"Professer Stein said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes. I have some good news for you!" He said happily.

"What is it?" I smiled.

"Because your so advanced in school, we're transfering you over to one of our schools in london. Once your there you can become a student teacher, and even get your own house!" He said.

"T-transfering?" I repeated.

"Yep! You'll leave in two days, so please be prepared!" He smiled, I smiled back and nodded.

"O-ok. Thank you, I'll get going then." I said, turning around and walking out. I went streight home after that, thinking only one thing.

How could I tell Kenshin?

I had to go, no matter what. But I didn't want to leave Kenshin and all my friends!

Frowning, I walked into our house and into my room, slamming the door shut and sitting on my bed.

"Crap." I yelled angrily. "Why me?"

This is a 2 person story, Megumi543 is writing too! We will post all the chapters. We will write as much as we can! Thanks!

The **bold** writing is Megumi543, and the normal is me, Shakana1.

-Shakana1 And Megumi543


	4. Goodbye and Hello?

Chapter 4: Goodbye and Hello?

_**Kenshin's POV**_

**I was waiting at the arcade for Kid when my phone rang. I picked up, Lord Death was talking.**

"**WHAT! TRANSFERING?" I yelled. He said she was superior to me… and that she would be better there… and that I she probably thought it would be better anyways… **

**My phone rings again, "Hello?" I asked, **

"**H-Hey Kenshin…. I have to transfer…." She said. "I was informed so…." I could hear her crying…. "Kenshin…. I am sorry. I can't stay here. I am not allowed not to go to London."**

**I hung up. I started to cry, How am I supposed to go without a meister? Much less… Be of help in class! I thought. I heard kid run in apologizing I sighed, **

"**Kurotori's transferring, so I won't have a meister…" I said in tears. **

**His eyes widened. "Are you ok?" **

**I sighed. "I don't…. can you come over to our house?" I asked, he nodded.**

**We arrived at my house, I thought Kurotori was packing, but instead she was waiting for me. **

"**Kenshin…. I have been told I have to leave in two days." She said. I nudged my head toward my room, she followed me. Kid followed as well. We sat on my bed, talked things over and decided… **

**that kid would be my meister. **

_**One Week Later...**_

**As I walked down the hall (Of the DWMA) I noticed Kurotori wasn't there.**

**Kid was there.**

**He matched or soul wavelengths soon enough, even though I am not symmetrical. I have come in handy over the past week, I keep in touch with Kurotori through the phone, in between classes. I hoped she would come back soon.**

_Kurotori's POV In London _

I'd been here for about a week, and it was actually pretty cool! My house was super nice it's a two story. And being a student teacher was fun! I got to teach kids, hang out with the teachers and drink tons of coffee! Kenshin called me everyday, and we talked all the time. Although we did talk alot, I still felt like we weren't _really_ talking anymore. Everytime I talked to him, I got really sad because I missed him so much.

Kid became his new Meister, that was pretty cool. I guess Liz and Patty got asigned to someone else. Kenshin and Kid worked well together, or at least that's what I heard from Maka. I guess he didn't need me that much anyway...

At this point I guess I should mention my new Weapon, Myra.

She's pretty cool, a year older then me and totally badass. In her weapon form she's a katana, which was _very_ hard to use at first. But sense we've been training I've gotten better at using her.

Even though she can be nice, she can also be a total stuck-up bitch, which is why we don't hang out. She's one of the bad things that's happen to me.

It was night and I was at my house, sitting in front of my computer and drinking coke. Because it was saterday I could stay up as late as I wanted, which meant I would be talking to my friends until dawn. I was all alone in the house and everything was quiet, just the way I liked it. Then something happened. I heard a noise from behind and I twisted around in my chair. Looking around my bedroom I didn't see anything. I got out of my chair and walked into my living room and flicked on the light. Still nothing. I narrowed my eyes and moved to the kitchen, shoving the door open slightly and peering in. Nothing.

Normally I wouldn't get so worked up over a sound, but ever sense I came to London I've felt like someone was watching me. It really freaked me out.

Suddenly my phone rang and I yelped, ducking down. It kept ringing and finally I stood back up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

"Hello. This is Myra."

"Oh hi, what's up?" I asked, breathing out and leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Could you meet me in town right now?" She asked, I raised a brow.

"Right now? It's 11:00pm! Can't we just talk over the phone?" I groaned.

"No. I need to see you right **now**." She answered, sounding a little raspy.

I paused, she was acting weird. Suspicious too... "Why do you need to see me Myra?"

"Because I do!" She yelled.

I frowned. "Sorry, but I'm not stupid."

"What?" She asked.

"Your acting weird, I'm not leaving my house. We can get together in the morning." I answered.

"Bitch!" She yelled.

"Goodbye." I said, then hung up, frowning.

"That was just weird." I whispered to myself. "Why would she be acting like that all of a sudden.."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen and back into my living room, still worried. I flicked on the tv and sat down, hoping to drown out my concern. That didn't work too well -_-*

_Ding dong (or whatever sound a door bell makes d:)_

I shot up and walked over to the door, feeling more then a little nervous. I looked through the peekhole and saw a guy standing there, looking _very _pissed off. He was tall, had a nose piercing and light brown hair. He also looked like someone I shouldn't let into my house.

"HEY!" He yelled, I jumped. "OPEN UP."

I stood there, not really knowing what to do. Although I did back away from the door.

Suddenly there was a loud sound, and I saw something tearing through my front door.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, jumping back. The door fell down and the guy walked in, he had a chainsaw. Shit again.

He looked around for a moment, then he saw me, smirking. "Oh lookie here I found what I needed."

I raised a brow. "Jackass! You broke my door!"

"Your door's not the only thing you need to worry about," He smirked. My eyes widened and he came forward, _fast._ I ducked real quick and dodged him, using my small-ness to my own advantage. He tripped on the door and I ran into my kitchen, locking the door behind me. I knew he could just saw through the door, but hey, it would guy me some time.

I ran over to my knives and picked up two giant ones. Not many people knew this, but I was actually a skilled knife fighter. I heard the door breaking and I turned around, it fell down and he walked in.

"I was hoping we could get this done fast." He commented.

"Ah shut it." I growled.

He came towards me again, only this time I didn't have anywhere to go. Because I was panicked I couldn't fight well, and he soon go the advantage and slammed me into a wall, holding me there by the throat. I coughed and glared at him while he smirked back at me.

"Jackass." I spat.

"You went down pretty easy." He smirked. "Nighty night." He squeezed my throat so hard I couldn't breath, and so, I passed out.


	5. Moving On and Getting Out

Chapter 5: Moving On and Getting Out

_**Kenshin's POV**_

**I separated from Kid. Too many problems. I couldn't risk our relationship between me and Kurotori, not now. She has been gone for awhile now… I miss her a lot! She really loved to make the ramen for breakfast, and how to make bed's properly… and how to be a good meister. 3**

**I like her a lot! I'm just a teacher now. Just helping Sid on missions, and teaching. **

**Soul and Maka are hugging each other now. Funny, it's like Kurotori and me… we fought a lot, and then we talked about it, and are friends now! I think that if I didn't have her… I would probably never get a GF. **

"**So Kenshin, have you talked to Kurotori yet? I want to tell'er something." Soul said. **

"**I have tried to call, she won't pick up. I think she found some other guy or whatever. She probably moved on." I said kinda gloomily… He sighed.**

**Maka glomped me, "Ken, I doubt that! Girls don't "move on" they … usually if they like the guy they will try to keep the relationship!" **

**Soul says: "And this is what guys do: They like the girl they will try to stay strong and keep the relationship from a far, not "Move on"! And they will flirt when the girl is away, but never cheat." He said. **

**Maka "Maka chopped" him, **

**Tsubaki knew what I was sad about. "There is a website that she is ALWAYS on! Why don't you see if you can find her there!" She kinda danced.**

**I stormed out of the class room and back into my apartment…only to find a note… it said: **

_"Yo Kenshin, this is Kurotori's new weapon, Myra. She wanted me to tell you that she loves ya! And that I'm Kurotori's weapon now... unless she comes back."_ **I was so dumbstruck I fainted.**

**When I woke up I was sitting on the couch, leaning over me was Maka, Soul, Kid, BlackStar, and their weapons. **

"**WHAT HAPPENED?" Maka yelled. **

"**I found this note, and OMG!" I stuttered, "I feel like someone is hurting her… intuition…." Everyone looked confused. "She probably fine, don't worry about her." **

**I looked in the cabinet, I always looked there, Kurotori always put's notes in there if she leaves… I forgot to look last time. There was a note…. A birthday card…. **

"**Kenshin…. Are you ok?" I went to my room and asked them to leave. I just sat there… Hoping she was ok. **

_Kurotori's POV_

Sitting in a room for 3 days is so not fun. AT ALL. No matter what anyone says. _Ever._

So as you probably guessed I've been sitting in a dark room for three days, doing absolutly nothing. Why am I here? I don't know. Can I get out? No. Do I get food? Why yes I do! Everyday the Chainsaw dude comes and gives me food, we have a small fight, then he leaves. As stated before, it was SO not fun. The first day I tried over and over again to escape, but the only things in the room were a metel bed and the door, which was also metel. So really I spent most of my time plotting sitting on the bed, staring at the door and sighing.

Because there was no window, I had no idea what time of day it was. That _pissed _me off. _**Bigtime. **_

I glared at the floor, shuffling my feet back and fourth while combing my hair with my fingers.

"I am going to freakin' die." I groaned, leaning back and brushing my pants off. "-and I won't even be able to say bye to Kenshin. How sad..." Mentioning Kenshin brought a bad taste to my mouth, I brought my knee's up to my chest and narrowed my eyes. I huffed and jumped off the bed and walked over to the metel door.

I punched it as hard as I physically could, stumbling back afterwards and falling to the floor holding my hand as my eyes stung slightly. My fist was bruised now, so I just sat there on the floor and did nothing. Although I did hear footsteps coming from outside the door. I scrambled under the bed and pulled myself up off the ground and clinged to the cold metel, holding my breath. I heard the door slam open and a pair of feet wlaking into the room. I glanced over and saw the familer boots that Chainsaw dude wears. He growled.

"Dammit she's gone!" He yelled angrily.

I smirked from under the bed, taking one hand and tieing up my hair quickly. I saw him shift his weight and take something out from his pocket. I only caught a glimpse but it looked like a walkie-talkie. I heard a buzzing sound, but it was soon replaced by a weird sounding voice.

"Yo Mosquito! The girl's gone." Chainsaw dude growled.

I heard a reply saying-

-What! You idiot! She was locked in a room with no way out! Did you even look under the bed?-

My eyes widened. _Oh shit!_ _If he finds me not only will he be pissed, and I'll probably never get a chance to escape again!_

I decided what I needed to do, and my resolve formed. I dropped quietly to the ground and looked out the door. I saw a long hall, with little fire-lamps lighting it up.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'll check, stop your whining old man!"

I snapped my eyes up and looked at Chainsaw dude- man I gotta find out what his name is- he growled under his breath. I flipped over so that my back was on the floor, I heard him bending down. Before I knew it we were face-to face, and he was smirking like all hell.

"Found ya."

I kicked up against the bed as hard as I could and it flipped up, falling over and onto Chainsaw dude. He growled right before it fell onto him. I jumped up and hopped over the bed, ripping through the door and out into the hall, Everything was quiet, other then Chainsaw dude's angry yelling. I sprinted to my left until I saw a staircase going up. I ran up, tripping several times in the prosess of climbing. I got to the top and came into another hall, only this one was more lit up. It was compleatly white.

I cursed under my breath and ran through the hall, treading lightly. It was just a streight hall, one door at each end. I ran to the other end and opened the door, seeing another stair case.

"Aw screw it!" I yelled angrily, running up. When I reached the top there was a door, I opened it and light blinded me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw greenery. I smirked and ran out, going into the heavily thick part's. Once I saw in the forest I grabbed onto a tree and scidded up, huddling while looking back where I came.

I saw a mountain, it looked just like anyother. Other then the fact that there was a secret door in the side -_-" it was normal. I finally let out the breath that I'd been holding, feeling slightly releaved.

"Ahh feels like a new day to me." I sighed, kneeling down and looked back the way I came, looking for the Chainsaw dude. There is no way in hell that a metel bed could hold that dude down. I closed my blood-shot eyes, feeling tired. I hadn't slept ever sense I'd woken up in that place.

_*Creak~*_

I twisted around and yelped, falling back. Chainsaw dude was calmly pearched behind me, looking fairly pissed. I'd fallen off the tree, he was holding the coller of my shirt, keeping me from falling down. I gotta say, the tree was preety damn tall. I probably would've broken my neck if I fell. I looked down, blinking a couple times then glancing back at him.

"Hey." I said.

"What?" He yelled.

"Are ya just gonna hold me here forever? And if you say yes, could you please hold me up in a different way? Your ruining my lovely shirt." I sighed, flattening my hair calmly. To tell you the truth, normal girls would've been scared in situations like this, but me, I always tried to keep a calm attitude.

"What did you say?" He yelled, I could detect confusion in his voice.

"Ugg. Nevermind." I sighed. Then I thought of something.

_Wait if he's holding my shirt then- _I looked down at myself and saw that because he was holding my shirt, it had been pulled up slightly. Revealing most of my stomach, lower & upper back ect. I yelped again and pulled it down, I heard Chainsaw dude laughing. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and I remained quiet.

"What? Lost your nerve kid?" He smirked.

"Oh no, not at all."

I twisted around and kicked out, hitting his hand. He let go of my shirt and I began to fall, he cursed out and I looked down, feeling more then a little nervous. My eyes darted around and I saw a big tree over to my right, I moved over some and before I knew it I was falling through branch's and getting cut up. I groaned under my breath and moved my arms, I felt air swivle around me once more then my back met the ground.

So here's what happened, I landed in the tree, then feel onto a rock.

I growled and looked up, seeing Chainsaw dude standing in front of me, frowning.


	6. The Return

Chapter 6: The return.

_6 months later_

_**Kenshins POV**_

**Lord Death finally told me that Kurotori had been captured. No one knew who did it. No one knew why she was targeted. But all I know is I love her. **

**Even though I hope she will come back…. I have to think realistically. She might not come- no… the thought hurts too much. Maybe I should move on, if she does come… I will…. GUNH Life is hard. **

**I walked into class, wondering who teach us… god I hope not Spirit… Drooling over Maka. Oh well, Stein got a girlfriend. Marie, nice girls she is… Yeah. **

**Surprisingly, Sid was teaching us, teaching about wavelengths. WE KNEW ABOUT IT!**

_Kurotori's POV_

I finally learned the guys name, after two freakin' mothes. Giriko. He told me he was bored of old girls with no power, and that's why he took me. I was pissed off when I heard his reason, it was just stupid. So I had went on stick and refused to talk to him, in return he refused to feed me. In the end I gave in and he started giving me food. He also moved me to a different room, one with a tini tiny window, white walls, a bed and a door. I didn't complain, at least it was better then the cold prison cell.

I sighed and laid down on the bed, compleatly bored. Giriko was going out somewhere, and he was leaving me to do nothing. Something I hated. Bun then a certain memory came up, when Giriko left he just closed the door. I shot off the bed and jiggled the door handle, it opened and the door swung out. My mouth dropped open in shock.

I slowly stepped out of the room looking around quickly before darting out and down the hall. I couldn't waste time, Giriko might be back any minute and I _needed _to get out of this hellhole.

I darted out of the building, eyes burning from the sunlight as I clumsily ran through the woods, triping here and there.

After about 4 hours of running my legs gave out and I fell down, panting hard.

"S-*huff* s-shit." I gasped. "That was hard."

I took a 15 minute break then got back up, thinking of Kenshin. Yes, Kenshin... I needed to get back to him. I started running, soon my feet hit sand and I ran harder, the sun beating down on me. Then I saw something in the distance, it looked familier. I narrowed my eye and saw what it was, I stopped dead in my tracks.

DWMA.

"HELL NO!" I yelled angrily. "I HAVE BEEN 6 HOURS AWAY FROM MY OWN F***ING CITY, AND NO ONE COULD FIND ME? WHAT THE HELL!"

Taking out my anger thought slam-punching the sand, I relieved some stress. After that I hurried up, eventually arriving at the city. I darted through the streets, noting that not many people were out this early in the morning. The first place I thought I should go was Kenshin's and mine apartment, but then I remembered that he had school. I changed directions and ran to the school, up the stairs and to the front door. I reached out to open the door, but my hand hesitated. I flattened my hair and dusted my clothes off, making myself look at least a little decent. My red hair sticking up everywhere.

I opened the door and walked in, feeling sick. _What am I supposed to do...?_ I thought. _Just walk into class and yes 'Hello, I've returned.'_ I chuckled despite being so tired. I saw the classroom door and walked over to it. I heard Sid's voice on the other side, and Blackstar yelling something silly. I wanted to go it, but I knew that I shouldn't. I turned away and walked down the hall a little more until I saw the door to the death room. I walked up to the desk beside the door and a girl with black hair and glasses looked at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked, then took a second look at me. "Good god what happened to you?"

"I just wanted to inform Lord Death that I've returned." I said, voice a little scratchy.

"Your name?" She asked.

"Kurotori Tenki." I said, monotone.

Her eyes widened. "Aren't you supposed to be missing?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I _was_, but I got out. Now someone needs to tell Lord Death that I'm _back_."

She furrowed her brows. 'Yes, he needs to be informed. I'll go tell him myself, take a seat over there."

She pointed to some chairs across the room, I nodded then went to sit down. I leaned back in the comfortable chair and the woman ran off. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, calming down and taking in the scent of the academy. Slowly I drifted away, falling into a light sleep.

After all, I was tired as hell from all that running.

**Kenshin's POV**

**So… alright… I have to admit my new girlfriend is nice. She has a great body… but not as good as Kurotori's… she has dorky glasses too! Oh… I miss her… **

**So I got home today. I found a note from my new "girlfriend", Kiku. **

**It said how happy she was the girl who dated such a handsome man. Then the phone rang. **

"**Hello?" … "WHAT! She i-i-s BACK!" **

"**Yes Ken, she is back… but she is not in the best of shape… she has a few broken ribs… her hair is shorter too…" **

**I hung up. Grabbing the note that my "girlfriend" wrote me and ripping it in half. **

**I finally got to the school. I rushed to the nurses office, there I saw her… my… "girlfriend" telling Kurotori how over it was with her and me. **

**Kurotori was half asleep, so I hoped she wasn't listening. **

"**K-K-Kennnnnshiinn" Kurotori whined. Was I supposed to walk in am make her upset? Or was I scared? I backed, half in tears half scared. What am going to do? Break up with Kiku? After an hour? Or be mad at Kurotori that she left? **

"**Hi Ken!" Soul said cheerfully! Maka waved… **

"**Aren't you glad she is alive?" Maka asked. **

**I shook my head. But why did I shake my head? Kiku saw me, "OH! Ken- Ken! How are you? So… you gonna dump her or what?" **

"**Why would I do that?" I said nervously but anxious what she would say. **

"**Well DUH! Your we me! Right?" **

"**I am sorry Kiku" **

"**Why?" she said like she was amused. **

"**I have to break up with you… Kurotori is my LIFE! I am sorry…. I didn't know she was here… really!" She looked amused. **

"**Alright then, later…" she said. I really didn't feel all that bad. But now was the time for my real girlfriend. I walked to the bed where she lay crying… looking at me.**

**Should I kiss her?**

_Kurotori's POV_

After waking up and seeing Kenshin's new girlfriend, I must admit I was more then a little furious. Six months, and Kenshin gave up hope for me and got a new girl. I thought he was different, but _no_.

As soon as Kenshin walked in the hospital room I saw his eyes go wide with fear, then he broke up with his girlfriend 5 minutes later. It made me think, would Kenshin do that to me if he ever found someone better for him? The thought brought a bad taste to my mouth.

He walked over to me, sympathy in his eyes. I narrow my eyes into a glare and sat up more, just waited to hear him talk.

"K-Kurotori I-I-" He started, I raised my hand and have him a blank look.

"Kenshin, I don't want to hear it!" I yelled angrily, he flinched.

"You don't understand! I thought you were gone!" He said urgently.

I raised a brow and yelled. "_I don't understand?_ Your right Kenshin! I thought I understood you! I thought I could trust you to believe in me! But **no**! And now I don't understand! You think I'll just go and forgive you right away? Without even getting a little angry?"

"Kurotori stop yelling! Your overacting!" Kenshin tried to calm me down.

"Go away!" I said, quieter. He bit his tounge and left the room, leaving me alone again.

**Kenshin's POV**

**When I left the room, I was defeated. "You think I'll just go and forgive you right away?" **

**I kinda did. What was I supposed to feel? Sad! No~ Kurotori… I made the mistake. I need to explain everything to her.**

**The next day class started. She sat next to Blackstar. I knew she was glaring at me the whole time. I felt daggers. We didn't live in the same apartment anymore, so I couldn't really talk to her about it. After class, I was the first to stand up, I stormed out of the classroom. **

**Only to find **_**her**_**.**

"**Can I help you Kiku?" **

"**Yeah." **

**I stood there… waiting for her to say something. **

"**Tell Kuro I said hi." Why was she saying that? **

"**Why?" **

**She sighed. "Forget it."**

**I remember the phone ring a couple times. It was Kuro. She always would say hi, than hang up.**

**I want to explain!**

_Kurotori's POV_

I knew Kenshin was trying to say sorry, I could tell by the way he looked at me, the way he would answer the phone when I occasionally called to make sure he was ok. But it would take more then that to earn my 'forgivness'.

I was sitting in my new appartment with my laptop, talking with my friends through email-chat. It'd had been a quiet day, I finally got my hair cut and fasioned normally. It was much shorter, but still good looking. I'd also gone to the mall with Maka and Black*Star, it was really fun! :D

Although we ran breifly into Kenshin, Soul and Kid, it was an awkward/angry death glare match. Black*Star and Maka were on my team, the people angry at Kenshin, while Kid and Soul were on Kenshin's team, the ones who thought I should forgive him and get back together.

A busy day one might say...

I flicked my t.v off and grabbed my new cell phone, diling Kenshin's number quickly and waiting. He picked up after the 2nd ring.

"Kuro?" He answered.

"Hi." I said, then hung up. The only reason I would do that was to make sure he was still intact, and not dead. That wouldn't be any fun.

I sighed and set my phone back down, laying across my couch in an awkward position. The phone rang again and I check to see who it was.

_-DTK- _

I raised a brow and picked up. "Hello?"

"Kuro, it's me, Kid." Kid said, soudning serious.

"I know, what do you want?" I asked.

"I need to come see you... now." He said, trailing off. "How do I get to your house?"

Actually I'd only given my new address to Maka and Black*Star, only because I knew Kenshin would try coming to my house if I let him know where I was.

"Look, Kid, you can come over... but Kenshin can't know my address." I sighed. "Got it?"

"Don't worry." He answered.

After that I gave him the directions and hung up, knowing something would go wrong.


	7. Talking

Chapter 7: Talking

**Kesnshin's POV**

**I tried calling Kid. He said something about Kuro. I didn't really care about her anymore. She hated me obviously. If she wants to talk then fine. But not about our so called 'relationship'. **

**She HATES me. How was I supposed to know that not thinking about her feelings when I thought she was dead bad? Hm, well Kid and Soul are on my side. Make and Black*Star on Kurotori's. If I knew that she was back, I would have never gotten a girlfriend. **

**WHY IS MY LIFE SO HARD! I wonder if she knows what Kid is up to. Hm, I should probably call her… NO! I am going to the apartment to settle things.**

_Kurotori's POV_

I heard a knock on my door and jumped up, running to it right away. When I opened the door I thought I would see Kid. But_ no_. Instead there was Kenshin, looking angry and about to blast off.

I raised a brow and started to close the door, but he stuck his foot in and blocked it.

"Is there something you want Kenshin?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Silly boy."

Before he could do anything I punched him in the jaw, making him fall backwards and hit the ground. He yelled out in pain and grabbed his jaw, glaring at me.

"Why did you do that?" He roared.

I sighed and leaned in my door frame. "You shouldn't yell at people."

He stood up and looked at me. "Kuro! I need to talk to you!"

"Go ahead."

**Kenshins POV**

**My jaw was aching. "I need to settle things. Between US!" she looked at my amused… and confused.**

"**Let me come in. I still pay rent for this place." She stood aside, I strolled in. I sat on the couch that I used to sit on with Kurotori. **

"**What do you need to talk about Kenshin?"**

"**I already said. Us."**

"**What about US?"**

"**Our relationship. I am sorry about what I did. Ok? I love you. If I had know sooner, I would have come right a-**

"**Shut it Kenshin"**

**I started to tear up. "What was I supposed to do? You were gone for a year and a half!" **

"**You could go on a quest or adventure to save you girlfriend. Or you could not replace me for some dork!" **

"**I was scared that if I was alone you would hate me not doing 'the right thing'!" She clenched her fist. **

"**Kenshin… I was tortured, in a room for MONTHES! All I could do is hope that they remembered to feed me!"**

"**How would I know?" **

"**Because! What else would they do? Love me? No!" **

"**No! I love you! No one else can." I stood up. I took a hold of her shoulder and shaked her. **

"**KENSHIN!" **

**I kissed her cheek and left. I got home pretty late, I had to go shopping for clothes and groceries. I hope Kurotori is ok.**

_Kurotori's POV_

Kenshin left and I ran a hand through my hair, sighing.

"He doesn't get it... So might as well forget about it." I mumbled, turning out my lights and curling up on my couch, reading to sleep. I knew Kid was never really gonna come over, he was just leading Kenshin to my house. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, wanting to stay that way forever.

**Kenshin's POV**

**(The next day) I walked into the classroom and saw Kurotori sitting in my seat. I walked up, I sat down next to her, attempting to not make eye contact. **

"**Hey Kenshin." **

**I waved. "Can I help you?" **

**she sighed. "Listen…" I looked at her eager to hear what she said. **

"**Yes?" she picked up a notebook from her bag, opened a page. Grabbed her pencil, scribbled in: '**I was wondering if you would date me again?'

**I was surprised. Really, surprised. I looked at her happy, yet confused. "Um… why now?" **

**She sat up straight. "Because I realized…" **

**She said it so quiet I couldn't hear. "What was that last part?" **

"**I am not repeating that, so yeah? You and me are together again?" **

**I nodded. She stood up, kissed my forehead. And walked to her seat, and winked.**

Kurotori's POV

Class went by very fast, and luckily I could keep up with everyone just fine. After that me, Kid, Kenshin, Maka and Soul ate lunch together. It was fun :D

After school ended me and Kenshin went out for dinner then went home and watched a couple of movies, after all it was friday night and we didn't have school in the morning.

It was nice being back with Kenshin, but things were still a tad awkward between us.

Me and Kenshin were at the mall, he kept telling me he had a surprise but I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Kenshin! What is it?" I whined for the 50th time.

"Kuro please just wait!" He said, getting a little annoyed with me. "Just wait we're almost there. Close your eyes!"

I did as he told me and closed them. "Kenshin hurry!" I pressured, then we finally stopped and I felt him stand beside me.

"Ok, we're here!" He said cheerfully.

**Kenshin's POV**

**We stopped at her favorite restraint that we could only have once a year… she already went this year, but she is back and I hoped it would cheer her up. We didn't have any dessert so I thought she would like a cool pie for dessert.**

**We walked to the door. "Oh my god Kenshin~! How could you afford this!" **

"**Don't worry! It's on me!" **

**She was in a good mood. **

"**Will this seat be ok?" I nodded to the waiter. **

"**Um, Kenshin?" **

"**Yes?" **

**She looked down at me kinda embarrassed. "I was wondering…" **

"**Yeah?" **

"**Would you like to go to a movie afterwards…?" **

**I was surprised, she hated movies. "Um, sure…?" She looked up and smiled. I felt the package in my pocket… it was a gift for her.**

**After we were served she ate like there was no tomorrow. **

"**Um, Kurotori…." **

"**Yeahhsahs?" She mumbled in between bites. **

"**Do you like rings?" **

**She looked alarmed. "You're no proposing to me right?" **

**I laughed. "No, I was going to give you a ring for an apology, I feel kinda bad." I said like I was emo. **

"**Kenshin…." She looked sad. **

"**Kuro…"**

_Kurotori's POV_

"Ok Kenshin let's drop it. I don't want _that_ conversaion ruin the mood." I sighed, taking another bite of my food and smiling again. He nodded and we went back to eating. We sat in silence for awhile then left for the movies. We sat down the the theatre and ate some of our popcorn. The movie was pretty intresting, a little boring but ok. I wasn't really fond of movies, but I knew Kenshin loved them a lot. He was totally sucked into the movie, eyes never leaving the screen. I thought it was kinda cute.

When the movie ended we were some of the last people to leave the movies, I went to the bathroom then we left the building. It was cold outside so Kenshin gave me his coat while we talked and walked back to my apartment, I decided to live spereate from Kenshin afterall. We walked into my house and I set my bags onto the couch while Kenshin stood in my doorway. I walked over to him and kissed him quickly (I didn't like kissing people a lot).

"Thanks for dinner Kenshin." I smiled.

He blushed a little. "I-it was no problem. Thanks for coming, goodnight."

"Night." I called after him before going back into my house and closing the door, turning on the t.v and going to bed.


	8. Blissful Love

Chapter 8: Blissful Love.

_**Kenshins's POV**_

**(Three month time skip)**

**Don't you hate it when your girlfriend gets mad at you when you look at another girl? The girl is question was Maka. I have to say before you get the wrong idea, it was a ball. She was with Soul, I said "She looks good tonight." And Kurotori got mad. **

**Although I have been ignoring everyone because of a new job I got. I work now so I haven't been able to talk a lot. I thought it would be easier but no. Kurotori got mad after I told that too. Don't you hate it when I do this? **

**Now I know.**

**It has been two days. And she has spoken three words a day, "Leave me alone." I don't know why it upset her. Really, I hope she doesn't hate me. Although knowing Kurotori, I doubt she really means it.**

**So today I am gonna go over and talk it over. Easy right?**

**Knock knock.**

"**OH SHIT! MOVE! Er.. um stupid cat!" Kurotori yelled. She opened the door. Dressed in a loosely buttoned shirt and leggings. "I am sorry about-" **

***CRASH***

"**EE!" Kurotori said, I looked inside to see Kid on the floor.**

"**KUROTORI!" **

**She sighed. "Kenshin let me explain!" **

"**No Kurotori I think I understand! I was busy for awhile and I call on my breaks. But you MOVE ON? I told you I was going to quit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs!**

"**Kenshin! Its not how it looks!" Kurotori said.**

"**Yeah Kenshin…" Kid said gently.**

**I stormed into the house. I sat on the recliner, kid and Kuro, sat on the couch. "Are you kidding me?" I said pissed. **

**Kuro blushed. "We were dating. I should have told you." **

"**WELL YEAH!" **

"**Kenshin, I got so pissed at you for ignoring me, I came over to talk to her, and it ended up being a date."**

**I got up, walked out the door. "You know what Kurotori? I never actually thought you would do this. I guess there is a reason for everything."**

**^&^&The next day%^%^**

**I walked over to Maka's house the next day. **

"**So she seriously told you, and you didn't tell me?" **

**Maka nodded. "She threatened to kill me… if I told you."**

**Once that was over, I went back home. Skipped school, and waited.**

**Somewhere around 3:00, I got an e-mail, from Kuro.**

**It said:**

_**Hey Kenshin. Listen! **_

_**Kid is not really…. I love him! I don't know how it happened, but I can insure you. I AM sorry.**_

**I replied:**

**'Bull****! I trusted you, you messed EVERYTHING up! Way to go. If you need anything, FORGET ABOOUT IT!**

**Not really in the mood to hear your bag of LIES!'**

**- Kenshin.**

_Kurotori's POV_

Kid and me sat side by side on my couch, frustrated and tired. Our situation was complicated... Kenshin had gotten a job, a online teacher for other DWMA students, and it had been taking all of his time. So no one, not me, not Kid, none of his friends really got to see him anymore, and I was getting lonely. Sure we talked here and there when he called, but it just wasn't enough. I wanted to see him all the time.

Me and Kid started getting closer over time, bonding through our loneliness. I must admit, I can see why Kenshin likes him so much. Kid may get a little crazy when it comes to symmetry, but he's still a good person.

He'd come over to my house to talk about Kenshin, we were going to ask him to quit his job. Everything was normal at first, then things got... weird. Me and him ending up sharing a couple of kisses, nothing hot and heavy but just simple and cute. That's when Kenshin knocked on my front door.

Kid and me nearly died from surprise and horror. Kid had fallen off my couch, taking my side-lamp with him. That's what caused the crash. Then Kenshin came in and things went down hill, he started yelling and I didn't know what to do! That's when I blurted out '_-We were dating! I should have told you!'_, it was a complete lie! I didn't know what I was saying! Things were just getting crazy and I didn't know what to do... After that Kenshin left. I tried emailing him, but it didn't work.

And that's what brings up to the current situation.

"Kid." I mumbled, nudging him awake. We'd been sitting in silence so long he actually dozed off.

He jolted awake, looking around with hazy eyes. "What happened?"

I frowned. "Nothing. We've been sitting here. That's all. Now please, could we just TRY to think of a plan? I can't stand this, me and Kenshin only got back together a little while ago and now we're fighting!"

I frowned more after hearing the distress in my voice.

Kid sat up. "Kurotori, I don't mean anything bad but.. You and Kenshin seem to be fighting a lot this past year. Do you think.. maybe.." He didn't finish. He didn't need too.

I shook my head, refusing to believe what he was suggesting. "No!"

Alarm was running through me, I didn't want to loose Kenshin, he was too important to me. Not after everything we'd gone through.

Kid grabbed my arm, trying to calm me down again but I refused. Before he could stop me I was up and out the door, grabbing my coat and jogging down the street. Before I turned the corner I had time to look back, almost missing the whole-hearted smile Kid was giving me from my doorway. He mouthed some words, I could barely make them out but knew what he had said.

'_Good Luck.'_

Shortly after I arrived at Kenshin's house, and without thinking kicked the door open violently. From his couch Kenshin screamed quietly and jumped up, his arm already turning into a Sniper. When he realized it was me, the girl who 'cheated' on him with his best friend, a death-worthy glare crossed his face. I could tell he was ready to slap me.

"Get out of my house Kurotori! I have nothing to say to you!" He yelled un-characteristically. Normally Kenshin was a quiet guy.

I furrowed my brows and approached him, grabbing his collar and tugging him towards me. "Listen Kenshin. Your going to sit down right now. I'm going to tell you what really happened. I don't give a crap if you break up with me for this, but I won't leave you thinking that I could _ever_ cheat on you!" I yelled angrily, startling him. Not everything I said was true, if he really did break up with me I'd probably go into a depression.

I let go of his shirt reluctantly, he sat down immediately and looked up at me. I took a small breath and flattened myself out, after running all he way from my apartment to his, I probably looked like I just died or something.

After that was done, I started talking, not bothering to sit down.

At least 15 minutes by and I was still carefully telling him what happened, when finished there was silence. I waited a couple minutes, watching him think and process the information and trying to tell if I was lying or not. When another 10 minutes had passed I growled under my breath and started to leave. He didn't stop me. And that hurt.

I'd decided not to leave his house, but just go into the kitchen until he was ready to talk. When I asked him to tell me his answer there, he only nodded and went back to thinking.

**Kenshin's POV**

**I still sat there on the couch wondering what I should say. Eventually I got up. **

"**Kenshin, you ready?" **

**I nodded. "Kurotori, after all we had been through for SO long, every kiss we shared, and every hug we had. All the feeling we had before you left, have been thrown away?" **

"**Kenshin. We were PISSED! We both love you… you became SO busy! We wanted to talk it over, we weren't really dating."**

"**But you cheated." I said, raising my shoulders.**

"**No, I talked things over, some friendly kisses." She said amused.**

"**So all the kisses we shared, were just friendly kisses, and so we aren't really boy-friend and girl-friend?"**

**Her eyes widened. **

"**Kenshin! Why are you making my life so hard?" Kuro said, half yelling half depressed.**

"**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! All the time I would think about you when you we gone! All I thought about was you! I got the job because I needed money to buy you a gift! I thought you would get it!" I said, eyes watering.**

"**I love you**_** too**_**." She said monotone.**

_Kurotori's POV_

I was loosing him, he wasn't forgiving me! Slowly, panic started seeping into me.

Without thinking I ran up to him and kissed him, he relaxed under my touch and seemed to settle down. We broke apart, panting. A small smiled played across my features when I saw Kenshin blushing like mad.

"You see Kenshin? _That_ is how _we_ kiss. Now I don't know about you, but it seemed much more GF to BF then a 'friendly' peck on the cheek." I smirked.

Kenshin bit his bottom lip, still looking away in embarrassment. "Y-your right. I'm sorry Kurotori.. I was just.. confused."

I hugged him tightly, he hugged me back and we sat beside each other, snuggling. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. Then I remembered what he had said earlier.

"Hey, you said you were getting me a gift? What kind of gift was it?"

He stiffened. "N-nothing Kuro."

I shifted and smirked at him. "No your hiding something from me aren't you?"

"Just wait until it's time Kuro!" He laughed, letting his head fall back dramatically.

I laughed too, feeling happy that we'd worked everything out. "I love you Kenshin."

He smiled. "Love you too."

We spent the rest of the night watching old movies and laughing, it was fun and the mood was light. I can't really put my feelings into words, they were all over the place. I knew me and Kenshin would always have little fights here and there, nothing could change that. But there was always something that would bring us back together, maybe our feelings towards each other, maybe because we run in the saem circles. I'd never questioned how life always brought us together, I'd only appreciated being with _him._


	9. The Ring

Chapter Nine: The Ring

**Kenshin's POV**

**(Few years time skip)**

**All of our problems flew away. Kid was happy, I was happy, Kuro was happy, WE are happy. **

**So today I am shopping for a ring, yes…THAT kind of ring. I know we are YOUNG, but this way. We wil ALWAYS be young. **

**I found a nice one, it was really expensive. **

**I grabbed my phone out my pocket, called Kuro: "Hey Kuro!" **

"**Yes Kenshin?" **

"**Meet me at my place." **

"**Umm ok…" **

**I got there and she was waiting for me, **

"**Hey Kenshin." She hugged me, I had flowers in my hand. "Um, what are those for?" **

"**Today is the day when we started dating… I thought it was special."**

"**Alright then. What do you want for dinner?" **

"**Ummmmm, I will make you something. What do you want?" I said blushing.**

*****After dinner*****

**I bent down on my knee. Pulled it out of my pocket, "Kurotori, will you marry me?"**

**

* * *

**

_Kurotori's POV_

My breath was stuck in my throat, shock and surprise overwhelming me. I-I'd never even thought Kenshin would ask. Of course we'd already graduated from the DWMA, and had gotten back together in our old apartment, but still, _marriage_never crossed my mind. It was, breath-taking. He was waiting patiently, holding the ring whilst on his knees, smiling. My sweet sweet Kenshin, his hair had grown out nicely, he had new glasses and was actually taller then me. I guess that old book he used to read did the trick, what was it called? Oh yeah '_How To Grow'._.

I smiled and took the ring, looking at it lovingly. It was beautiful..

Kenshin's eyes followed my every movement, I had no doubt that he was nervous. Slowly, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Yes."

He sighed happily and stood up, taking me into his arms and trailing kisses up my neck. I laughed quietly and kissed his forehead. "Now then, Mister Fiancé, what suddenly brought this up?"

He smiled. "Trust me, _Kuro_, this wasn't as sudden as you make it out to be. I've been planning this for a loong time."

I grinned at my old nickname. "Really?"

"Oh yes, I was planning to ask sooner, but I just didn't know if a girl like you would say yes to a guy like me." He replied honestly, though a joking tone still in his voice.

I kissed him again. "How could I say no?"

Both of us chuckled quietly for a little longer, basking in the moment. Later I would have to call Maka and Liz', they would haft to be my Bride's Maids. I couldn't wait to go pick out my dress, it would have to be something very _unique!_I couldn't help but wonder how Kenshin would look in a suit, very hot most likely. Waiting for the actual wedding would be hard, and planning it would be harder. But with my new _Fiancé_, it would be veerrry fun.

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

**We just there on the couch…Waiting for someone to say something. **

"**So I am guessing you are already planning the wedding." I said smiling. She shot a look at me and blushed. **

"**HOW DID YOU KNOW?" She screamed! **

"**Kurotori, I have know you since I was ten. How could I not?" I smiled.**

"**Kenshin… I have a request…"**

"**Uh.. yes?" **

**She looked down. "Kenshin… could you sing for me? Like my favorite song? Or get my ears pierced?"I was surprised, she never wanted to get her ears pierced. She sat there waiting.**

"**You sure? I don't have a lot money right now, so you kinda have to choose one." **

**She smiled. "Singing costs money?" **

"**Uh no. I just suck, and its embarrassing." I said blushing.**

"**Ah, I see. Ok if you sing… I will...give you a hug!" She said sarcastically.**

"**Sure…. Which song?"**

**She giggled, and grinned. "Spice, By Len Kagamine." **

**I hated that song, and it is really hard.**

"**Ok here goes nothing:**

**W-Waking up to the 4am call**

**'Yesterday, where were you and who were you with,' You asked?**

**Alternating between evasions and excuses**

**Having fun using them**

**'It's just you,' You said?**

**Too cliché... it makes me laugh**

**Just want to be tied together with someone?**

**Bitter and HOT SPICE**

**I'll give it only to you now**

**My taste that makes you dazed**

**Feel it with your body?**

**"I want to meet face to face"**

**The suggestion I was aiming for**

**If we love one another, it will be okay?**

**Unlock the key and to the labyrinth**

**"I love you," **

**Or somethin'**

**It's strategical, the game of love**

**The one that fails, looses right?**

**Bitter and sweet SYRUUUUP**

**Let only me taste it**

**With the taste of your body and piling up skin**

**SATISFY me!**

**I don't know about loving**

**For me this is just right**

**Something like love, I don't need**

**Passion is easier right?**

**Hey, My SPICE**

**I'll give it only to you now**

**My taste that makes you dazed**

**Feel it with your body!"**

**I finished, I had no Idea why she liked it.**

**But she is my future wife.**


	10. Wedding Planning

Chapter 10: Wedding Planning

Kurotori's POV

No matter what anyone says, wedding planning is **not** easy or fun. Wedding planning is hard, stressful, demanding and hard.

So as you may have been able to tell, I was busy planning mine and Kenshin's wedding. Of course I was happy we were going to get together like that, but because I had taken the planning all by myself, things were harder then they needed to be.

And today was going to be one of the hardest of the planning: Wedding Dress Shopping.

"Kurotori, are you ok?" Maka asked, furrowing her brows and fixing her hair. Over the years Maka had grown her hair out, so it was long and beautiful now. Soul loved that about Maka, he was the reason why she grew it out.

"Yeah Maka... just fine." I answered, sighing quietly and gulping down some of my water. I was tired. All day I'd been shuffling through dresses and not looking nice in any of them. Maka said I looked great in every one, but I had a feeling she was lying just to make me feel good.

She frowned and was about to say something, but the store helper came with some new dresses. One caught my eye, and I immediately went to it and pulled it from the other dresses. The dress was beautiful, a simple white dress with creamy gold lining and a lovely train.

The second I saw the dress, everyone in the room knew that I should try it on. And thats exactly what I did. In the changing room, it only took a couple minutes for me to slip in the dress and tie up all the back strings. When I was done, I stepped back out to show Maka, and with the look she gave me, I must've looked great.

"You think I should get it?" I smiled happily, the stress of wedding planning was beginning to fade.

"Of course!" She grinned, ushering me back into the changing room so that we could buy the dress. I smiled to myself as I took the dress off, it was the one.

Once everything was settled the two of us went to the front desk and I paid for my new dress. My fitting date was made and with that, we left the store.

Feeling refreshed, I decided that I should call Kenshin and tell him the good news. It only took a moment for him to pic up his cell phone.

"Hello, Kenshin?" I spoke into the phone, there was a ton of noise on the other end.

"H-hello Kuro! How's the shopping going?" He answered, sounding startled. In the background I could hear Soul and Kid yelling strange things. The three of them were probably having some sort of party.

"It's going great! I just bought my dress!" I yelled happily, sounding to kid-like it was almost embarrassing.

"Really? That's great Kuro! I can't wait to see you in it!" He cheered, sounding happy.

I tsked playfully. "Now now, you know you can't see me in the dress until the wedding."

He sighed, defeated. "Aw well, I guess I'll wait until then."

It sounded like he was going to say something else, but there was a huge crash in the background, followed by some happy yelling coming from Soul. I heard Kenshin curse quietly under his breath, and I began to worry a little. "Kenshin... are you guys having a party?"

He laughed nervously. "Umm, listen Kuro can I call you back later?"

I smiled. "Of course. Ciao."

With that I hung up, wondering what kind of trouble those men were getting into.

_**Kenshin's POV**_

**I hung up ferociously. I was at the suit shop. I found this really cool suit, it was awesome! And it was great that it is off our list.**

**The reason it sounded like a party is because Soul made a hilarious joke and every guy in the whole store was laughing.**

**So yeah, I guess that it was fun. **

**Eventually we got home. So soul had to go. He had some planning he had to do as well… Kid had to go because he had to make sure his room was symmetrical. So I sat there alone, waiting for something to happen. Eventually my phone beeped, I had forgotten about work. So I didn't go. I watched some TV, something called "Bridezilla's" I swear… if Kurotori acted like this I wouldn't want to marry her. Though she would never do that, seriously. **

**While Kurotori was out shopping I decided to make a dinner. She would probably get something with her girls. So I made my favorite, RAMEN! The pots were dirty so I spent like an hour trying to figure out how to clean them… yeah it didn't go so well.**

**While I ate my ramen I watched more TV, but all that was on was game shows. So I decided to go to my office. And work on my art. **

***Five hours later***

"**Wha-la! It's perfect." I checked the time, it was 1:00! I picked up my phone, dialed Kuro's number and waited for her to pick up.**

_Kurotori's POV_

After a full day of shopping, planning and hiring, I was ready for bed. Just as I was about to walk in mine and Kenshin's house, my phone rang. Without looking at the number, I picked up and said hello.

"Kurotori? Where are you?" Kenshin's voice echoed through my phone speakers. I almost laughed when I heard how tired he sounded. I guess Soul and Kid really did wear him out.

"Right outside, I'm coming in now." I replied, unlocking our front door and walking in. I saw him sitting on our couch with a bowl of ramen. Some sort of game show was on the tv. He saw me and hung up the phone, then walked over to me. I kissed him briefly then walked into the kitchen to grab a drink of water, he followed.

"So how was the rest of your shopping?" He asked, bringing me back towards him flirtatiously.

I laughed and dramatically threw my arms in the air. "Oh god it was torture. If Maka hadn't been with me, I would've died."

Kenshin chuckled. "Well then it's a good thing Maka was with you. I don't know what I'd do if you died on a shopping trip."

"That would be a pathetic death!" I laughed. We both moved back into the living room and sat on the couch. "So what did you do today?" I asked.

"I bought a suit." He answered, rubbing his temples. "Soul and Kid were crazy today."

I hugged him sympathetically. "Aw. Well don't fret, I'll take care of you."

He smirked crookedly and kissed me, I kissed him back. "Why thank you, Kuro."

**Kenshin's POV **

**We sat on the couch talking till there was a knock on the door. I went to get it, I opened the door to someone quite familiar. Kiku. **

"**Um.. hi?" I said, worried. **

"**Remember when you broke up with me? I do, it was horrible." She said furious. **

"**Uh, yes. Kiku, I am engaged now. And the wedding is in a week." I said, still confused. Kurotori walked up behind me and put her head my shoulder.**

"**That's why I am here! I was told you were engaged but not with her! She was the reason you broke up with me!" She said, tears running down her cheeks.**

"**Well sorry, he's taken, and he's mine." Kurotori said crossing her arms.**

**Kiku burst out laughing. "You dumped me for her! Maybe I should have broken up with you! You think she is pretty? HAHA!" **

**I furrowed my brows. "Kurotori is the definition of beauty! I LOVE her!" **

**By then she stopped laughing, frowning.**

"**I loved you Kenshin. Not you now." She left.**

Kurtori's POV

Kenshin sighed and closed the door, then turned to me. "Kurotori, I'm sorry."

I patted him on the back. "Hey it's ok. You two dated when you were _14._ We're adults now, theres no need to think about things like that."

He smiled weakly. "I know, but still. She was out of place..."

I nodded, then a thought came to mind. "How did she know where we live?"

Kenshin jerked his head up, a worried look instantly crossing his face. "Your right! How the hell did she know? All of our friends wouldn't tell her..."

I frowned more. Things like this always worry me. I mean, who wouldn't be weirded out by some girl knowing where you live? Especially if they have a grudge against you. But why would Kiku care about Kenshin after so many years? I mean I know they had been dating for a couple of weeks, but why come up so suddenly? Unless of course... she still _liked _him. If that was the case then... what if she never let go? What if... she never really did leave him alone?

A horrified thought came to my head and I blurted it out before thinking. "Kenshin what if she's stalked you?"

After saying it, I immediately regretted it. Kenshin's face contorted into a half scared half angry look. I bit my bottom lip and waited while he pondered. I had a feeling a was overreacting. I'm always protective of Kenshin. So things like this really set me off.

"Let's not skip to conclusions. I think I wouldn't noticed if she had been following me...

If she is, I'll take care of it. I mean really, how bad can it get?"


	11. Dark Revelations

Chapter 11: Dark Revelations

**Kenshin's POV **

**-One week later-**

**I am getting e-mails every five minutes and a letter a day. Kurotori has already left to go to the police. She was MAD! Like, we would go to bed and she would literally hold onto my arm all night her head on my shoulder! And she would sleep talk: "**_**Heeessss mine. Baaack oofff**_**!"**

**And then she would hiss! It was creepy. Very. So I would be up all night scared to wake her up. So yeah she was gone, and I was already on the phone. They said they already started searching for her and would call when they could. **

**Kurotori got back fuming. **

"**KENSHIN! IF YOU LIKE HER AT ALL… I will really be sad." She said, quite upset.**

"**Why would I be? I dated her for 4 hours. I love you! No one else can take my heart." I said smiling. **

**Then she grabbed my hair, now long and white still. She ran her fingers through it, and then I kissed her. We separated. And hugged each other. "I love you too." She said calmly. **

**You could tell she was tired. So I picked her up bridal style, the wedding was cancelled which had her so angry to had to go to a gym to punch it out about a million times till she was empty.**

**I set her on the bed. She fell asleep, but before she did she said: "I know why she loves you so much. You are the one and only… Kenshin." And then she dosed off. **

**I fell asleep dreaming I was brushing my hair in my bathroom and Kurotori ran in with wet hair and a towel around her body, and she wanted a hug…. Yeah… awkward. And when I hugged her. Of course like in manga, the towel fall down. Revealing more of her breasts, but not of all them. I of course tried to cover my eyes, but instead she runs out screaming.**

**So yeah that was my night. Why I was dreaming that made no sense. But yeah… I woke up with her in the shower… hmm, curious…**

**(Ten, minutes later) **

**I was brushing my hair, with a toothbrush in my mouth, Kurotori runs in, "KENSHIN! I need a hug. Sooo bad." **

**She said, like in the dream. **

"**Alright fine." I rinse off my tooth brush and put the brush down. I walk over to hug her. She embraced me warm and wet, and then she kissed me happily, "Kenshin, I am glad I have time to do this, I love you so much, and that Kiku girl, ruined the wedding. I hate her…" she looked at me… sadness in her eyes. **

**Then there was a knock at the door. Kurotori needed to get dressed so I ran to get the door,**

"**Kiku…" I spat. Kuro ran out and when she saw her… She flipped. **

"**You BITCH! Go home! Die for all I care! Leave us alone!" She said grabbing my hand squeezing it to death, I also dislocated my shoulder. **

"**Kiku, stop this, now." Kurotori gave me the look, I transformed. Kiku smirked.**

"**Fools. Kenshin will be mine. Forever," she stared at Kuro, then started humming.**

**It was pretty, and made me sleepy. I transformed back to normal. Kiku grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Kuro… then all the sudden, "Your mine… forever." **

**Something was weird. I was controlled, "I hate you Kurotori! Leave us alone!" **

**What was I saying! Kurotori stood there, shocked. **

"**Kenshin! YOU F******G BASTARD!" She kicks Kiku, making her cough up blood, I must admit. I was glad I had such a awesome To-be wife. **

**Kiku suddenly said some spell like thing, and then a broom appeared. "Bye bye." She hop on with me holding her shoulder. Why was I doing this?**

_Kurotori's POV_

Kiku grabbed him before I could react. Kenshin's eyes were glazed and foggy, giving him a eerie look. Kiku had mumbled some things, then summoned a broom stick. She grabbed Kenshin, a full grown man, and tugged him with ease onto her broom stick. I clenched my teeth and tried grabbing onto them, but it was too late.

Kiku laughed, mocking me until I couldn't see them anymore.

Seconds later, I felt the presence of a witch.

Things clicked together. Kenshin's new attitude. Kiku's mumbling. The magic broom stick apearing out of nowear. The sudden presence of a witch. It all seemed too obvious.

My body moved into autopilot as I twisted around and ran into mine and Kenshin's house. I went into my room and tugged new clothes on. I pulled on my battle tunic and threw on a trenchcoat, then pulled on some gloves. I slipped into some better shoes then grabbed my cell phone.

I didn't even close the front door as I stromed out of the house.

I started running. Trying to keep a hold on Kiku's presence. It was hard though, because basically every Meister and Weapon in the area had picked up on Kiku. People were scrambling everywhere, and eventually I had to use violence to get through tougher crowds.

When I got to the edges of Death City I paused and looked back, still seeing people scramble about. My eyes drifted back to the desert in front of me. Years ago I had crossed this desert after being captured by a man in london.

Even though it was years ago, I can still clearly remember that there was _nothing_ in the desert.

Other then the moutains miles away where I'd been kept. There was a monsterous cavern where Giriko had kept me, with many wonderful rooms and eleborate decorations.

I blinked a couple times and furrowed my brows. "That's so far away.."

_Kenshin. _

That's all I needed. With that name in my mind, I clenched my fists and ran.

**Kenshin's POV**

**I woke up, ice cold, in pitch black darkness. Then something warm tickled my neck, it was wet also. And then it disappeared. And then it came back, someone was on me. It was less cold, but still freezing. **

"**Kenshin, you're awake." Kiku, you bitch! Then a lamp flickered on, revealing Kiku's face. **

"**Why am here! Get of me." I screamed at the top of my lungs and she only smirked. **

**I looked down, I was naked. I blushed so much, Why was she so annoying! I tried to move but I was strapped down. Crap. Kiku grabbed my head lifting it up. And she kissed me. She kissed me. And licked my neck. Kurotori never did this, would she? **

"**ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! We have intruders at the north entrance!" **

**Kiku growled, "Giriko, HANDLE THEM!" she yelled! **

"**I wil- CUAGHJ!" **

**Kiku got up throwing a sheet at me, but she missed and didn't care. **

"**Kenshin!" I heard Kurotori yell! **

"**Where is he!" Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, and Liz and Patty all said in unison. **

**Kiku opened the door! "He is in here." **

**Kurotori smashed Kiku face against the door frame so she could get in! "Kensh-!" She saw me there locked to the bed naked and almost fainted. **

"**KUROTORI! DON'T LOOK! Just un-strap me! My clothes are over there!" She did everything. Getting me my clothes It was awkward cause it was just... yeah.**

_Kurotori's POV_

Kiku groaned and got up from the floor. I switched my attention to her and left Kenshin. He could survive there just fine, there was no reason to dwell. My real issue was Kiku.

Shouts and grunting could be heard throughout the entire Castle Cavern. Kid, Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were with me. I'd called them on my way to the Mountain Entrace. They came right away.

We all had our jobs. Mine; Find Kenshin. Defeat Kiku. Theirs; Find any other imprisoned people. Defeat Guards. And from all the noise I was hearing, they were doing a great job.

Kiku had a massive amount of Doll-Guards. Doll Guards were just witch puppets that guard and protect their maker.

"Kuro look out!" Kenshin yelled franticly. My eyes went to where Kiku had been and saw she was gone.

I felt a slight breeze and ducked. I barely missed Kiku's fist. She snarled and launched herself at me and began to throw a punch.

My body twisted and I caught her shoulder and held her in a choke-hold. I grabbed her fist and forced her hand into the stone floor then stomped on it with my heel. A soft crack could be heard as her wrist bone snapped in half. Kiku let out a deafening shreik and began curling in on herself. I loosened my grip on her shoulder in sympathly. Wrong move. The second my grip loosened Kiku sprang up and punched my throat.

Bile rose to my throat and I coughed violently and tried gasping for breath. Kiku backed up a few feet then sent a poweful kick to my stomach. I was lifted off my feet and practically thrown out of the room. My body skidded roughly out into the hall and slammed right into a wall hook. It periced through my skin and stabbed my ribcage. I howled in pain and tore myself from the position.

Kiku walked calmly out of the room and closed the door, cutting off Kenshin's yells. She strode over to me, her high heels clicking annoyingly against the floor. I stood up shakily and cracked my knuckles.

Kiku raised her broken wrist into the air and pointed the lifeless appendage at me. "_You little twit._"

"Listen Kiku, as fun as this is, I'd just like to take my boyfriend and go. Maybe we can get together again sometime and have some tea?" I stated flatly.

She scoffled and held her stomach in fake pain. "Oooh _NO! _Kenshin isn't going anywhere. He's mine."

"Hmm? Oh yeah? I see. You have to capture and hypnotize men in order for them to like you. What, can't get a date with anyone else?" I sighed, inspecting my nails.

Her face turned bright red in anger. "You stupid little girl! Kenshin loves me! _Your the witch! _Ever sense you came back, he's been head over heels for you! You've blinded him with your _idiotic lies!_"

"He loves you? Oh yeah, it sure seems like that. You know, with him being tied down and cursing you out. What a _fine_ couple, you two. But, you don't care if he likes you, do you? You just want him as a _sex toy_." I taunted.

She turned redder and clenched her fists. "NO you bumbling idiot! **I** **love**_** him!**_ And he loves me too! Your not needed anymore! Go marry Giriko for all I care!"

I paused for a moment and tried to remember if I knew anyone by the name of Giriko. I scratched my head slightly and a blank look came across my face. Absolutely no one came to mind. But the name did bring a feeling of nostalga.

"Um, who's Giriko?" I asked, looking around in confusion.

Kiku frowned. "What? You don't remember him?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no."

Kiku growled. "You can't even remember him! I bet your gonna do this to Kenshin too! Well not anymore! 'Cause he's mine!"

"Giriko, get out here and stop fighting those stupid people!" She yelled.

After a couple of moments loud clanking was heard from the hall. A couple seconds later a man stepped out, he had a chainsaw- I gaped and a huge grin crossed my face.

"Holy crap it's Chainsaw Dude!" I yelled, pointing at him. During the time Giriko had captured me, we had become half-friends. We didn't trust each other, but having a friend was good for me considering I was all alone. Even if he was the person who kidnapped me, things were better when we got along.

I took a good look at Giriko, he looked _exactly _the same as he did before. And now that I was older, I must say, he looked kinda hot. Not as awesome as Kenshin, but still hot. He looked at me, not seeming to reconize me for a second. But after a minute, his eyes widened.

"Hey... It's you!" He yelled, brows raised in confusion. I smiled at him. He looked at Kiku angrily. "You said we were just going after the man!"

Kiku face palmed and yelled at him. "You idiot! We _were! _But she came and brought her stupid little friends!"

Giriko growled. "This wasn't a part of our deal! You bitch!"

Kiku huffed up, offended and furious. "_Your the idiot!_ You stupid, drunk, idiotic-"

I took this as a opening and threw a punch at Kiku's face. Her head snapped back violently.

Giriko looked slightly disturbed, which wasn't anything unusual considering last time he saw me I was a defenseless 14-year old.

Kiku cried out and brought her head back, then sent a kick into my stomach. This time though, I was prepared. I grabbed her foot and then used my other hand to send a powerful chop into her knee-cap. She howled in pain while I let her fall to the floor.

I saw movement and looked down the hall. Kenshin ran towards me, now fully clothed, and sped up when he saw Giriko. A few seconds later, Kenshin's fist connected with Giriko's face and they both went down. I looked back at Kiku and stood my ground while she got back up and started coming towards me, looking more then a little pissed. I ran towards her and threw my shoulder into her stomach, lifting her off the ground and pushing her against the wall. She screamed and squirmed then jabbed her finger into the wound on my ribcage (from when I was thrown into a wall hook,). I hissed and let go of her, she bounced off the wall and threw a punch. She landed it on my cheek and my head snapped sideways. Faintly, I could hear Kenshin yelling out to me while I staggered back.

A few seconds later her was by my side, helping me stay balanced. I nodded in thanks to him and stood up. We both looked at each other a knew what to do. Soul Resonance. Kenshin changed into his weapon form and I grabbed onto him, smirking. Kiku's face twisted and she took out her own weapon, a fire ball, ready to fire.

"Soul Resonance!" Kenshin and I yelled together, and like that, our soul connected and flared. Dust flew up everywhere and Kenshin started getting heavier, and started turning copper. Down by the hand I was holding him by, a glowing metal glove started spreading over my hand and forming to fit me perfectly. Once it was done, the metal it was made of glowed and hissed. Kenshin's sniper scope cleared, and the bullets he had became heavier, and filled with energy. Waves of our energy surrounded the area.

Kiku hissed angrily and started running away, throwing fire balls back at us while I chased her and Kenshin aimed himself. A few seconds later Kenshin stated firing. 500 energy bullets a second. I closed my eyes when the building started caving in on itself, but kept running. Kenshin was telling me where to go. Up ahead, Kiku dropped to the floor, falling in her own puddle of blood. I ran up to her (I was going in that direction anyway). She glared up at me, eyes glazed. She was dying. Kenshin yelled at me to go, and said I should leave her. I closed my eyes and helped her up, she scratched and bit all the way. Once we were at the front exit, I set her down and continued walking.

She teleported away, spitting after me. Seconds later, the castle crashed in on itself, and brought the mountain with it. Dust and debre flew everywhere. Kenshin changed into his human form and we ran while everything crashed behind us. We never looked back. Cool people don't look at desasters.

Soul yelled at us to hurry up, and that we needed to get out of there. I told her we'd catch up later and they left.

Me and Kenshin trailed behind, kicking our feet in the sand. I smiled at him.

"Well, that was fun."


End file.
